Internal combustion engines of motor vehicles have a certain unevenness of rotation. This unevenness is the more pronounced the fewer cylinders and the more displacement or the more engine torque a vehicle has. Thus, in particular 4-cylinder diesel engines have strong rotation unevenness.
An alternative or optimization option for the dual mass fly wheel is the slippage control. Thus, the clutch is not completely closed for critical engine speeds but, depending on driving conditions, a particular slippage speed is adjusted or regulated so that the drive train is insulated from the engine. The slippage regulation is typically activated based on predetermined speed thresholds.
From the published German application DE 10237793A1, a method for controlling an automated friction clutch is known which is arranged between a motor and a transmission of a motor vehicle. In the known method, operating parameters of the drive train are detected and the clutch is controlled so that it transfers a clutch torque which includes a portion that is essentially a function of the engine torque and a portion that is a function of the slippage. Thus, the disturbance variable that is a function of the slippage of the clutch is detected and an actuator actuating the clutch is controlled so that the clutch transfers a clutch torque which is computed from the operating variables of the drive train and is opened as a function of the disturbance variable so that the disturbance variable remains under a predetermined threshold value. A slippage regulation switch switches to regulation operations as a function of particular operating parameters. The target slippage is changed in a predetermined manner for predetermined driving conditions. The friction clutch can be operated in a slipping condition or in a non-slipping condition.
This rotation unevenness can be felt depending on the resonance frequency of the drive train at different engine speeds through noise and vibrations. A so-called dual mass fly wheel can be used for eliminating or damping these negative properties.